une porte ouverte
by ylg
Summary: Ça échappe à MM Croup et Vandemar, ça passe l'Épreuve, ça affronte la Bête… et ça a peur d'embrasser une fille ! . 2ème oneshot : une histoire de Clé et d'ouverture. 3ème vignette : Et elle lui ouvre TOUT. MàJ, 4ème : Des usages à apprendre. ::Richard/Door::
1. une porte ouverte

**Titre :** une porte ouverte  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Neverwhere  
**Personnages/Couple :** Richard, Richard/Door (et Carabas en guest star)  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Neil Gaiman

pour Pepper, "le premier baiser de Richard et Door" (post bouquin, fin de l'histoire)  
300 mots

oOo

Derrière eux, la porte se referme sur Londres-d'En-Haut. Le Marquis de Carabas croise les bras et toise Richard, goguenard.  
« He ben, il était temps que tu te décides. Je commençais à me demander si tu ne nous avais pas finalement oubliés. »Door ne dit rien, se contente de le serrer contre lui. Il en a le souffle coupé ; pas qu'elle l'étouffe entre ses bras minces, mais le geste le surprend. Puis il se tance intérieurement : non, ça doit juste être une accolade de bienvenue, un rituel d'En-Bas, pas une démonstration d'affection excessive. D'ailleurs, elle le relâche déjà.

Mais le Marquis n'en reste pas là :  
« Ben alors ? qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »  
Quelques secondes de silence passent. Le Marquis se claque les cuisses et râle :  
« Ça échappe à MM Croup et Vandemar, ça passe l'Épreuve, ça affronte la Bête… et ça a peur d'embrasser une fille ! Lady Door, vous avez franchement mal choisi en qui placer votre- »  
Door le fait taire d'un geste. Prenant Richard par la main et Carabas par la manche, elle les entraîne sans un mot dans les profondeurs. Et Richard, en serrant en retour cette main qui le guide dans le monde qui sera le sien désormais, se dit que si un jour ça se fait, ça sera Door qui prendra l'initiative, pas lui… et il craint que ça ne soit pas demain la veille.

Cependant, quand un peu plus tard le Marquis s'éloigne de leur route, la jeune fille plante ses grands opalescents dans les siens et lui demande simplement :  
« Tu veux bien ? »  
Quoi donc, la suivre ? faut-il vraiment qu'elle demande ?  
« M'embrasser ? » complète-t-elle, candidement, face à son incompréhension.

Oh. Oui. Il voudrait bien. Oui, oui, il va en trouver le courage.

c'est loin d'être transcendant, c'est sûr, mais bon... je me suis bien marrée à écrire l'intervention du Marquis quand même.


	2. la Porte et le Maître de la Clé

**Titre :** la Porte et le Maître de la Clé  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Neverwhere  
**Personnages/Couple :** Door/Richard  
**Rating :** PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Neil Gaiman et des gens de la BBC.

**Thèmes : **  
fic promptée par une requête de Pepper sur fic sur demande,  
aussi postée sur 31 jours pour le thème : "porte" (11 novembre) et la contrainte accessoire "surnaturel"

oOo

Il n'y a qu'une seule porte que Door ne peut ouvrir seule. C'est un savoir qui dormait au fond de sa petite tête depuis longtemps et dont elle a pleinement pris conscience en rencontrant Richard.

Le pauvre tombe des nues quand elle lui fait part de cette idée :  
« On couche ensemble ?  
-Q-quoi ? »

Depuis le début, elle sait qu'il l'a désirée. Même quand il était encore lié à cette fille d'En-Haut, cette « Jess ». À ce moment, elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'attarder sur cette idée. Elle avait Croup et Vandemar aux trousses, elle avait un but à atteindre, et elle espérait encore que ce gentil garçon dont elle avant par hasard croisé la route sortirait vite de sa vie. Pour son bien à lui.  
Elle se trompait : si, en cherchant de l'aide, elle l'avait rencontré, c'est qu'il lui était, d'une certaine manière, destiné. Maintenant que l'aventure est finie, qu'il a décidé de la rejoindre, qu'ils ont le temps de vivre… maintenant, elle peut envisager d'y repenser. Et, puisque plus rien ne s'y oppose…

« Mais, attends ! ça serait pas un peu… brusque, comme demande ? »  
Elle soupira.  
« C'est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, avec les gens d'En-Haut : pourquoi tourner autour du pot quand tout le monde sait très bien ce qu'il veut.  
-J'ai toujours pensé que les filles aimaient se sentir désirées, courtisées…  
-Je le sens, ça.  
-Tu veux vraiment de moi ? »

Pour Door, ça coulait de source ;  
« Plus personne ne pourra dire que tu n'es pas digne de la famille du Temple et de l'Arche ou je ne sais quoi. »  
Elle faisait sans doute une gaffe en disant cela : il avait été suffisamment anobli par ses « hauts » faits ci-bas pour se montrer digne d'elle, n'était plus ce jeune homme perdu et empoté qu'elle avait fait tomber à sa suite par accident. Il portait le titre de Guerrier, maintenant, et l'avait bien mérité. Mais, le connaissant, il allait sans doute comprendre de travers, quelque chose comme l'assassinat du reste de la famille faisait d'elle une petite fille perdue déchue de son rang et il ne lui restait qu'à pleurer ses morts, voire se murer à jamais dans sa tristesse ? Aïe.

« Ma famille n'est plus là, et je me sens encore loin d'être prête à faire revivre la dynastie. Mais tu veux bien m'aider à retrouver Ingress, au moins ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Et rester à mes côtés même après ? »  
_Tant que tu voudras de moi_, disaient les yeux de Richard. Lui alors… garde du corps autant qu'on veut, même s'il aurait besoin lui-même qu'on le garde, et tant qu'on ne lui en parle pas crûment, de ce corps.  
Elle n'insistera donc pas pour le moment. Mais elle n'en pense pas moins.

Son père avait raison : tous les objets veulent s'ouvrir. Et les corps ne sont que des objets compliqués. Elle l'a bien vu en échappant aux assassins qui lui traquaient, en tuant l'un de ses poursuivants. Elle bloque le souvenir de ses parents et d'Arch eux aussi ouverts par Croup et Vandemar. Il y a d'autres façons dont un corps peut appeler une ouverture…

Richard se laisse mener par les femmes qu'il rencontre, apparemment. Jessica autrefois, Door maintenant. Hunter également, d'une certaine façon. Il est tombé si facilement entre les griffes de la Velours, aussi… C'est sa façon d'être. Door peut s'en accommoder. À elle de trouver comment ouvrir son cœur et décoincer un peu ses principes sur les filles, maintenant.

Elle est la Porte, il est le Maître de la Clé : il faudra bien qu'ils s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre un jour.


	3. son coeur ses bras ses jambes ?

**Titre** : Ouverte à tout  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Neverwhere  
**Personnages/Couple** : Door x Richard  
**Gradation** : R / M  
**Légalité** : Neil Gaiman

**Prompt** : « Clemson verrouilla la porte, tout sourire. »  
d'après Chibi Kyouki sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys(o8-14 août '12)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-livre/série  
**Note** : ...et moi qui préfère garder les prénoms de la VO autant que possible, paf, pour respecter le prompt je me mets à utiliser la VF  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Porte, tout sourire, accueille Richard. Il se sent désiré comme jamais auparavant. Comme avec aucune de ses partenaires précédentes, qu'il a pourtant aimées si fort.  
Porte ne ferme pas les yeux quand elle l'embrasse. Ouverts, ils lui disent bien des choses. Sa bouche s'entr'ouvre sous sa langue.  
Elle lui ouvre ses bras, l'invite à la rejoindre. Toutes les couches de vêtements tombent une à une.  
Elle ouvre les jambes et l'émotion le paralyse un instant, avant que le désir ne reprenne ses droits et le dirige vers elle.  
Et, le meilleur de tout : elle lui ouvre aussi son cœur.


	4. rituel

**Titre** : rituel  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Neverwhere  
**Personnages/Couple** : Richard(/)Door  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Neil Gaiman

**Prompt** : « Peu importe le prix. » (racine)  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post livre  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Porte le prie de bien vouloir entrer dans sa demeure et Richard reste interdit de tant politesse. Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était jamais encombrée de formules compliquées. Elle voulait quelque chose, elle le disait. Direct.

En comparaison, c'est tellement… spécial, que ça sent le rituel. Richard n'a pas encore fréquenté le monde d'En-Bas tant que ça, mais il commence à en reconnaître certains aspects. Et celui-ci, il ne le comprend pas. Est-ce une simple formalité pour lui ouvrir une porte secrète ou… est-ce que ça cache une autre demande ? Il a confiance il entre sans demander.


End file.
